Not quite as planned
by Xment2bursX
Summary: It was the new-years festival, it was night, there were fireworks, there were stars... and there were fourteen ninjas hiding in the bushes. How troublesome. Slash! Oneshot. Mainly ShikaNeji, with others.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: It was the new-years festival, it was night, there were fireworks, there were stars... and there were fourteen ninjas hiding in the bushes. How troublesome. Slash! Mainly ShikaNeji, with others. **

**Note: My darling muse, Caz, drew a requested picture of ShikaNeji - http:!/!xxdemonbbxx!.deviantart!.com!/art!/NRT-Shikaneji-Proposal-91887011 (take out the !) - and the idea of it just would leave me alone. So yes, all credit goes to Caz. I just write it all down. LOL.**

**Not quite as planned.**

"Lee! That's my hand!"

"Ah! I am so very sorry TenTen! Come morning I will run one thousand laps to-"

"Hush, Lee!"

"Oh, um, yes... Lee-kun. T-they will be here soon..."

"I don't think the Hokage should be kneeling in dirt, Naruto-baka. You're getting your robes muddy."

"Maaa, Sakura-chan! Gaara is sitting on the grass and you don't hear Temari and Kankuro complaining!"

"Yes, but he doesnt have to give a speech in half an hour!"

"Tch, you sure it's here? Seems random..."

"Shut it, fan-girl. 'Course I'm sure!"

"Yes! This is where they had their first most-youthfull date! Oh the romance!"

"Lee..."

"Eh, Gaara-kun? Oh right! With the hushing!"

"Ne, ne, Sai! Thats not my knee you're gripping!"

"Hm? Oh, I know, Naruto-kun."

"..."

"Oi, wanna-be! Hands off my dobe!"

"Hmmm, I don't see your symbol on him, Uchiha."

"Tch, look at the ring! Even better... dobe, remove your kimono and show this ass the tattoo."

"Gah! Teme!"

"You're _sure _about this?"

Yamanaka Ino sighed, glaring at the other blond girl. "Yes, Temari, I'm sure." She elbowed the boy next to her. "Eh, Chouji, tell her."

The young man sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, she's right. You don't want to know how she got the information from him." A little down the line, Temari's side, TenTen and Lee suck their heads forwards, nodding eagerly.

"Uh-huh! Neji said that this was where they went for their first date!" TenTen was quick to cut Lee off before he started ranting.

"A picnic with the clouds, we know Lee."

"I-It's so beautiful!" The boy cried. From next to Chouji, Akamaru - and Kiba - barked their agreement, Shino scowled and hushed them. Hinata just flushed.

"I-I cannot believe... My cousin... M-marriage!" Pale eyes lingered on an oblivious Naruto, who was stuck between an infuriatingly calm Sai and a possessive Sasuke.

"Hush." All cries and whispers stopped as Gaara, near the other end next to Lee and his siblings, spoke softly. "They are coming soon."

The bushes immediately became still, only moving slightly with the wind.

"...I still cant believe that the lazy-Nara is gonna propose."

"Ack, Naruto!"

"Heh, na, he's right. I never saw it coming."

"Shut up, Kankuro!"

"I should have brought a camera... this is gonna be hilarious."

"Yeah, cos yours went _so_ well."

A growl came from Sasuke. "Oi. I'll have you know my proposal went perfectly-"

"...B-but, Sasuke-san... Didnt you a-and Naruto-kun get m-marri-" She gulped. "Married in your... Ah... Underwear...?"

"..."

"..."

"W-we had a proper one later though..."

Kiba just snorted. "Yeah, three. You two have the worst luck."

"Shut it, _bitch_! Besides, that was the wedding, the proposal-"

Sakura cut in this time. "Was hilarious. _'If I ever wear an Akatsuki coat, I'll marry you, dobe'_ Sasuke had said. God, we never saw it coming..."

"Not that one!"

"Oh," Ino lent forwards. "The one where Sasuke almost died for you? Both of you bloody, soaked, pissed, tired, horny and making out like animals? That was quite romantic, I guess..."

Sai hummed, eyes darting at the pair. "You mean the one after the traitor tried to-"

"Oi." Chouji hissed suddenly, crouching lower. "They're here!"

The bushes went silent and still again, just as a couple came over the hill, illuminated by the lantern that one of them held. No one else might have noticed, but Ino and Chouji could quite easily see the emotions on Shikamaru's face; from the way his eyes were darting around, they could guess what he was thinking.

_'New years; check. Festival; check. Stars; check. Moon; check. Ring-' _Panicking slightly, Shikamaru patted his back pocket with relief. _'Check. Neji-' _Eyes slide carefully over to his lover who, feeling the gaze, smiled lightly at him. _'Check. No annoying friends, teammates or relatives; check... Thank god.'_

Relaxing more, Shikamaru jumped slightly when Neji spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Neji eyed him suspiciously.

"I- yes. Of course. ...Are you?"

An eyebrow arched. "Yes. Stop asking." The Nara flushed lightly. "And why did we have to leave the festival?"

"Ah. Troublesome crowds." Shikamaru nodded, making Neji eye him more. "We can see the fireworks from here."

The Hyuuya paused, looking around. He blinked and then smirked over at Shikamaru. "Here? My, how... _romantic_ of you."

Shikamaru turned, looking curious and faking innocence. "I'm sure I don't know what you're on about, Hyuuga."

"I'm sure, Nara." Neji chuckled.

A whistling noise started behind them and they turned, catching the first firework as it exploded. Neji smiled, turning back around and lent to put the lantern down. He stopped abruptly as Shikamaru's hand was placed in front of his face; in it, a small red box. The long-haired boy blinked and straightened, hand loosening on, but not dropping, the lantern. He blinked again, curious, confused and a little excited, oddly. He lifted his free hand to lightly take the box from his boyfriend.

Shikamaru swallowed, hard, and looked away; a hand coming up to rub the back of his head. He paused and then released the box, his light blush showing as two fireworks exploded behind them.

When he dared to look back at Neji, the other boy was staring blankly at the now-open box. At the ring.

"...It's a ring."

Shikamaru nodded. "Obviously."

Neji blinked. "An engagement ring."

"Less obvious but still. Yeah."

"...I see."

Finally - _finally_- Neji looked at Shikamaru. "Are you serious?"

The Nara raised an eyebrow, a sarcastic edge coming on to his voice. "No, Nej, no. I just like spending a large portion of my mission money on a ring, hiding it at other people's houses so no sneaky-all-seeing-Hyuugas can find it, raising my blood pressure in nerves... Its a hobby, I do it all the time."

White eyes rolled. "I get it." Neji went back to staring at the ring, a frown pulling on his lips. A few moments passed, Shikamaru becoming uncomfortable with the almost-silence, only broken by the fireworks zooming up and exploding behind them. Then, Neji coughed, a blush starting over his own cheeks.

"I- I wont be marrying you right away, Nara. Dont start getting ideas. And I'm keeping my name."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "I... Right!"

"...And don't think you can talk me into wearing a dress, liek the Uchiha did to Naruto on their second try."

"Heh, yeah. A guy can try, eh?"

"Not if he wants to sleep in the bed and not the couch."

Shikamaru chuckled, eyes on the grass. Neji followed his gaze and smirked.

"Arent you meant to be down on one knee?"

The other ninjas eyebrow twitched. "What's the point, I'll only be standing up again." Neji scoffed as Shikamaru pulled the box back into his hand. "Here."

The ring slipped on easily. Neji didn't need to know how Shikamaru got the right size. Hinata aside, Shikamaru's shadows were sneaky, annoying things. The Nara smirked, gleeful with himself, and leaned in to kiss Neji's lips softly.

Which is when Gai jumped up, out of the bushed on their right, crying loudly.

"Oh my, how romantic! How epic! How- How youthful!" He sobbed. Neji gaped; Shikamaru's eye twitched.

Next to him, Hyuuga Hiashi stood, rubbing his temples. With him, Hanabi stood too, looking ecstatic.

"Neji-Nii-san! You'd look so cute in a dress! And I can do such pretty braids in your hair!" Neji sweat dropped.

Shikamaru face-palmed and blushed as his father and mother stood too; his mother looking teary eyed and happy - despite not being fully supportive at the start, he remembered - and his father looking bemused. His blush increased as Asuma and Kurenai stepped out too, grinning widely.

"Oi!" From the bushes on their left, Naruto jumped out, pouting and pointing dramatically at the right side. "What are you doing here? You're blowing our cover! Dattebayo!"

Shikamaru sputtered slightly. "Ino! Chouji! You told!"

A blond head poked her way up. "What? Did you really believe us when we said we couldn't interfere?"

Neji smiled, tightly, and took the Nara's hand before he could retaliate - if he could be bothered, that is. Shikamaru returned the smile, more smirking, really, and inched closer as the rest of the spy's pulled themselves from the bushes.

"You _would_ look cute in a dress, you know..."

**AN: Aha, I couldn't think of an ending. -shot-**

**Yes, I made Asuma alive. We all miss him damnit.**

**Sorry, Caz-love, if its not what you thought... **

**I want to do the Sasuke/Naruto weddings now ..**

**Sucky AN. Cant think. -snoozes-**

**xxx**


End file.
